Whirlwind of Fate
by narukage
Summary: Naruto realizes that fate has more in store for him than giving him the Kyuubi.NaruHinaSak
1. Kindness

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,any manga,tv,or video game property.**

**Hello! I'm narutohokage but just call me narukage.**

**This is my first fanfic so please correct me if I make any mistakes.**

**The Whirlwind of Fate**

**_"THIS IS BAD!"_**,said a loud blonde boy as he held his head as he walked the streets of Kohona after leaving the hospital,making a huge scene.

"I have only2 days of training before the finals of the Chunnin exams begin. I may have been able to summon that big frog guy at the crevice but that was because of the Kyuubi!" Naruto admitted sadly.

Naruto slinked off and walked around thinking about what to do when he saw a familiar face."Hey I see Sakura-chan."(A/N If you don't know what the japanese honorifics are read the manga. If too many people don't know I'll write translations.)"Hey what's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head in his best attempt to look cool before he got trampled by her.

Sakura who was oblivious to Naruto's screams of pain ran down the street,

and also trampled Rock Lee ,who was now allowed to be outside and said "Hello my beautiful blossom,I see the power of youth is in you also!", before she ran him over, screaming "Sasuke-kun" and generally causing a scene.

"Sa...ku...ra?" Naruto said from the ground as he had his hand in the air. "Dammit!" Naruto said as the hand turned into a fist as he ignored the people's glares at him from the ground. "It's alway about Sasuke-teme. Why him! Even when he's not here he causes me trouble. Everyone thinks he's better than me. Even his name sounds better. Sasuke Uchiha...Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto said as he gave it a try.

Naruto looked up at the sky. "What that bastard Negi said about fate and all that bullshit. Was it true? Was it my fate to have that monster in me. My fate to be hated and have no family?" "N-Naruto-kun what are you doing on the ground?" said a pale-eyed shy girl as she offered a hand. "Huh,just nothing Hinata. Hey are you ok from the fight you from Negi?" "Yes, I'm alright." Hinata answered with a small smile before Sakura came back.

"Naruto, are you alright? Sorry I trampled you. I just got so caught up looking for Sasuke-kun I didn't notice anything." _Kinda like when she ran me and Bushy-Brows over. HOLY CRAP! He's having a seizure!_ Naruto thought. "Nah, your punches hurt way more Sakura-chan." In a sly voice Sakura asked,"Anyway what are you and Hinata-san doing together?"

As Hinata turned a fierce red Naruto simply said,"She just came by and helped me up. ", he said before looking at Hinata."Hinata,why's your so red. You must have a fever!" as Naruto looked at Hinata closer. "N-no I'm fine Naruto-kun." as Naruto said "But your face is even redder!" Sakura quietly said "What an idiot!"

"Anyway Naruto,have you seen Sasuke-kun." "No I have not seen the bastard." Naruto said coldly. "Don't call him that Naruto!" as she punched him. "Ow! What'd you do that for! Anyway why are looking for him. Isn't he at the hospital?" "No,he's gone and left. Well see you. I'll keep on looking,bye!" she said as she left and ran over Lee again.(I have nothing against him, just best person for her to run over.)

_Oh yeah! Kakashi said he'd train him before. He probably couldn't wait and left._ Naruto thought as he turned to Hinata. "Sorry for ignoring you,anyway thanks for the hand." he said giving his trademark grin causing Hinata to look down,blushing before saying "N-no problem Naruto-kun, I'm just glad I could help." Naruto said casually "You know I just realized you've been calling me Naruto-kun all this time. So I've think I can call you Hinata-chan.Well see you,I have to go train for the two days before the finals.Naruto said giving a wave as he ran away.

"H-he called me Hinata-chan!" Hinata said with a small smile as he ran away. " I hope his dream comes true.", she said as the wind blew her hair.

"The Forest of Death.",Naruto said. "I'd hate to go back there but I need to grow stronger!", he said as he ran through the forest. Naruto suddenly jumped high into the air right before a huge snake appeared from underground breaking through the surface as it opened it's mouth, wanting to swallow him whole."The hell I'll be eaten by a snake again!",he said as summoned a kage bunshin(shadow clone) and it grabbed his arm and threw him to the side before disappearing.

Naruto landed on a huge branch and ran farther away._Wait a minute.Why am I running away?This is a great chance to grow stronger. Besides that creepy bitch left that snake around to annoy me._He thought as he grabbed two kunai from his holster. "I'll kill that damn snake.",he said before the snake appeared from the ground and broke the branch in half causing it to collapse. Naruto jumped as high as he could as the snake followed,it's mouth open.

Naruto turned around in the air and threw the kunai at the snake's open mouth. "Eat steel, you piece of shit!",Naruto shouted as he landed and jumped backwards as the snake landed, roaring loudly in pain. "Alright! Time to try out my summoning jutsu!" he said as he bit his thumb,got out his summoning scroll, and ran his bloody thumb down it shouting,"Summoning jutsu!".(A/N:please tell me the right way to spell the japanese way of saying summoning jutsu. it's kuchiyose,right?).

_Please don't be a tadpole,please don't be a tadpole._He thought as the smoke from the jutsu cleared. "Hurry up before the snake comes!" he shouted. Naruto looked at the spot the snake was only to find nothing. "What?",he shouted, looking around for the snake._Wait a second_,he thought as he looked up and saw the snake coming down with it's mouth open,ready to kill. "Kid, watch out!", said a voice as the snake was about to land on them when the creature jumped out from the smoke and pushed Naruto and himself out of the way before the snake landed and it burrowed underground.

"You ok,kid?",the frog casually said,revealing a teen-sized black and white frog with a black sash running sideways his body,carrying weapon holsters and pouches for other weapons.It's also had two japanese type sword dangling by the sash. Another sword was on it's back,connected to the sash by a steel chain."Yeah,I'm okay",Naruto said breathing hard."Who are you?",he said finally."Call me Sai.I'm a fifth-level frog swordsman",Sai explained."Fifth-level what?",Naruto asked. "You don't know the levels of summoning animals?How the hell you ever managed to summon me is beyond my mind.",Sai said with a ribbity laugh.

"Well sorry,I only had a month to learn summoning!",Naruto said angrily."You managed to summon a five-level frog after a month of training?",Sai said amazed."Well let's run before that snake comes back.I'll explain about the summoning levels.

**Sorry for the short chapter but my mom is begging me to get off the computer**.**Please review so I can write the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	2. Inheritence and Despair

**Author's Notes**

**I say thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story.**

**Sorry If I've taken a long time to update. My mom grounded me**

**from the computer so I'm sneaking here to write this story.**

**What I do for you guys.**

"Do you think we lost that snake?",Naruto said to Sai as they rested behind a huge boulder."This is way harder training than Jiraiyia gave me.Stupid ero-sennin.",Naruto complained."Nah.That snake got our scent and once a snake like that gets your scent it'll follow you 'til your dead or out of it's territory and since that snake is one of the strongest predators in this forest,it's territory is the entire forest.", Sai explained.

"Oh, so we're going to defeat it?",Naruto asked."Yes,unless you want to run away?",Sai asked with a smirk."Hell no!Anyway,before we fight it, what do you mean by being a fifth-level frog?",Naruto questioned."There are ten levels of summoning animals.For frogs each level has different characteristics.The first one is made for stealth and the tenth is Gamabunta.The strongest frog of them all. I'm in-between. A combat stealth frog that can travel at fast speeds and relay important infomation.",Sai finished.

"Okay,now let's find that snake.",Naruto said as he got up and stretched.He reached for his kunai and shuriken."Crap I'm out of kunai and shuriken.",Naruto complained. "Hey kid,have mine.I don't really need 'em.",Sai said as he gave his kunai and shuriken to Naruto."Also take this.",he said as he unbuckled the chain holding the sword on his back and held it towards Naruto."This is the legendary frog sword,Suichi.It is even stronger than the blade Gamabunta has.It is yours now.",Sai said as he unwrapped the paper covering it to reveal a scabbard decorated with jewels and incredibly fancy artwork.

He then pulled out the sword that had a jewel on the pommel.Naruto realized in a quick glance that the blade of the sword was incredibly strong as he took the sword and scabbard.He also noticed that the sword had a slight blue glow to it._Whoa,this sword is so light_,Naruto thought."Why are you giving me this? I know I'm not the only who can summon you,so why give it to me?",Naruto asked puzzled."The reason is you were able to summon Gamabunta.",Sai answered."Hey, how do you know?I didn't tell you.I thought you wouldn't believe me if I said it.",Naruto admitted."He even didn't believe when I said I summoned him.",Naruto complained.

"You know,you shouldn't talk to yourself so much.It'll make you a nutjob.",Sai said trying to take a nap."I WOULDN'T BEIF YOU WERE LISTENING,BASTARD!",Naruto yelled at Sai. "Anyway to answer your question there were three hints that told me you were the one who summoned Gamabunta.",Sai said as Naruto remained angry.

"First was that the one who summoned him was a-"_I bet he's going to say it was a handsome,amazingly tough,and brave boy_,Naruto thought with a grin."-blonde annoying midgety kid.The second hint was that-""I'm not a midget!",Naruto shouted."-the kid knew Jiraiyia-sama,a sannin."Sai said completely ignoring Naruto.

"The final hint though was the one that convinced me though",Sai said ignoring Naruto's curses at him."was that the kid looked just like the fourth hokage.",Sai said in a sad voice as Naruto was stopped in his tracks by the words."You see,the fourth hokage once wielded the sword and was the master of Gamabunta."Sai said reminiscing.

"They were the best frog partners I had ever seen,but alas something good never lasts for long.Their final battle was against the Kyuubi and the Yondaime died sealing the demon away.For thirteen years Gamabunta was not summoned until four days ago by you,Making you the master of Gamabunta and Suichi.",Sai said with a grin._This boy is going to go far some day.That I now realize_,Sai thought.

Naruto remained silent even after Sai finished talking until he said,"So the fourth hokage died because of the Kyuubi right?" Naruto said emotionless." "Yeah... what about it?"Sai questioned."Oh, nothing just making sure.",Naruto said as he laughed brightly._The thing,no monster inside of me killed the fourth hokage_,Naruto thought grimly.

"Anyway let's get out of here.",Sai said as Naruto sheathed the sword and tied it to his pants. "Oh,forget to tell the seals to summon and dispel Suichi!",Sai said as he taught Naruto the seals."Okay let's get out of here before the snake comes.",Sai said in a hurry.

"Huh,But I want to fight it!"Naruto whined."It's a waste of time.Maybe if it was here we could fight it.",Sai said right before the ground in front of them burst open as the snake appeared. "You were saying?" ,Naruto said happy.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I need to go before I get left behind.Please review.**


	3. Fate

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter three.I typed it in the library and needed to leave.**

**This chapter will be the longest one yet.**

**The keyboard's fixed so I have no excuse to be lazy.Please enjoy and review**

**Chapter three of Whirlwind of Fate**

"You were saying?",Naruto said with grin to Sai as the huge snake roared menacingly."Alright already,let's get this over with!",Sai said annoyed as he pulled out his two swords and got into stance."You think you can take this thing,kid?",Sai said teasing."Of course!Especially with my new weapon,Sewerchi or something!",Naruto said as he ran towards the snake and jumped to it,sword up ready to slash down."It's Suichi,dumbass!",Sai yelled.

"Does it matter as long as I kill the snake?"Naruto said facing Sai then turned to the snake only to find a hole in the spot the snake was."Where is it?",Naruto said puzzled as he landed in front of the hole._DUMBASS!Doesn't that idiot know the snake will come back any second_,Sai thought racing to Naruto."Hey Sai,you know where the snake is?",Naruto asked before Sai pushed him away and Naruto landed ten feet away,while Sai was in the spot Naruto used to be in.

"Hey,next time you summon me remind me to punch you.",Sai said with a wierd grin."Why-"Naruto asked before Sai was launched upwards by the snake,then every thing went into slow-motion.The snake opening and catching Sai in it's mouth,then bitting into him.Hearing Sai's scream of pain,when finally he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The snake,angry that it's meal disappeared,turned towards Naruto.Naruto's eyes were turning a blood-red.His whisker-marks were getting deeper.

"No I won't use the Kyuubi to beat it.I'll use my own strength.",Naruto said as he went back to normal.He took Suichi and raised it._For Sai_,Naruto thought as he ran to the snake.Holding the sword carefully he formed the seals and shouted,"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!",forming four clones in front of him.

_Let's finish this_,Naruto thought as his clones jumped forward to the snake,kunai out and stabbed at the snake's neck.The snake roared and slammed it's neck to the ground,making the clones disappear._Now's my chance_,Naruto thought as he jumped to the snake ready to thrust through it's head.The snake lifted up his head causing Naruto to stab it's neck.

"Still not dead yet,eh?",Naruto said as he used chakra to stick to the snake's vertical neck and pulled out his sword."Alright I'll have to use the technique Sai taught me.

Flashback:"Looks like you've mastered the seals to summon and banish Suichi.",Sai said as Naruto summoned the mystical sword once again."Yeah,I'm pretty talented aren't I.",Naruto said praising himself."Don't get too cocky,now.Say what, I'll teach you a technique that'll prove you have some talent if you master it.The origin of this technique is simple.Frogs and snakes have always been mortal enemies.When we fought against each other it was incredibly difficult to sink our blades deep enough into their bodies because of their scales.

The jutsu gathers chakra into the blade and once enough is gathered the chakra becomes explosive and you release the chakra,creating the explosion.",Sai finished as Naruto snored loudly."What the fuck are you doing kid?Did you even hear me?",Sai shouted at Naruto,waking him. "Uhhh...something about frogs getting their asses kicked by snakes.",Naruto said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this.",Sai with one of his swords out and pointing it at him."Hey why are you pointing that sword at me?",Naruto asked,while backing away."I'll show you who's gonna get their ass kicked!",Sai yelled.

:End Flashback

I haven't mastered it yet but for Sai I will!",Naruto shouted as he formed his favorite seal and shouted,"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!",and formed a clone.They both ran up the snake's body and when Naruto said,"Now!",as he jumped upwards with his clone who grabbed Naruto arm,spun him around and threw him towards the snake's mouth.

_Alright.I need to focus. I can do this_,Naruto as the blade begin to glow red as he sped towards the snake.The snake opened it's mouth and jumped to Naruto,catching him in it's mouth."Crap,this is bad.",Naruto said as held the snake's mouth open but it was slowly closing.Finally it closed almost all the way when Naruto's clone jumped up threw shuriken in the hole before it disappeared causing it to roar in pain,opening it's mouth.

It's suddenly looked at it's mouth to see a blood-drenched blonde ninja with a white-hot blade say with a smile,Die bitch!",as he thrust his sword through the snake's head from it's mouth."Blade Explosion",he said quietly and was blown away from the explosion that happened. The sword disappeared when Naruto ran out of chakra.Naruto who was still flying through the air thought,_I did it.I beat that snake.Sai thanks_,as he faded out of conciousness.

After a while two ANBU members waited until a third appeared."Status report of the Forest",said one of the masked ninja."Everything is in order.There are no mass gatherings of high-level beasts in the forest,no hole in our defenses in the forest of death.There is one exception,though.Uzumaki Naruto is at the forbidden area of the forest and his chakra signal is weak.",said the one who just returned.

"He's in the forbidden?The area which 7 known ninja disappeared and never returned,ranging from chunin to ANBU operatives!",questioned the man who seemed to be the leader."Yes sir,should we rescue him?",asked the subordinate."No",said the silent third one."Why should we let a demon who won't listen to the warnings of his elders live?",said the third one."You mean...?",said the subordinate."Yes. That boy is the demon vessel.You weren't there but many people died because of what's in that boy.We'll just leave him there.His own damn fault he went there.",the leader said as they left.

"Where am I?",Naruto said as he looked around.He was in a green grassy field that looked beautiful.Wild flowers were in their bloom.The place was almost holy."Whoaa!",the demon vessel said amazed at the beauty."Wow,this place is awesome!",Naruto said."Yes.It is isn't it.",said a voice."Who's there?",Naruto asked as he turned to find a silvered-haired,soft blue-eyed pretty boy with a black cloak and pants covering him. Naruto could tell he looked around his age."Who are you?",he demanded in a snobby tone.

"It's common curtsy to tell your name first?",Naruto said trying to imitate Sasuke's line when he met Neji but failing miserably."I think the word your trying to say is courtesy,buffoon.",said the man."Oh yeah I am.Wait...not that I'm a buffoon.Arrgg!Forget it!If you want to know my name it's Uzumaki Naruto!",Naruto said throughly confused."I suppose I should tell mine.",the man said.After a minute Naruto said,"Aren't you going say it?"."I guess being near you your obvious stupidety is rubbing off on me,but anyway my name is Damian Black.",he said with no emotion.

"Anyway want do you want?I'm trying to train.",Naruto said annoyed at him."You don't know where you are,do you?",Damian asked suprised."What's it to you?",he said getting angrier."You're in a forbidden area of the forest.The place where seven known ninja and one unknown ninja died,trying to complete the "Three Trails of Fate". Anyone who comes here will fight a servant of the Goddess of Fate.If they manage to win against him they will be pulled into the place Xantha resides and will begin the trails.",Damian finished.

"Well I don't see anyone.Are you sure that's true?",Naruto said looking around."Yes I'm sure.You know why?",he said as Naruto turned to face and dodged a sword swipe.He turned to see Damian holding a long sword in his hand."Because I'm the servant of Xantha.",Damian said coldly."Huh,what do you mean?",Naruto asked confused."I am Xantha's,the Goddess of Fate,loyal vassel.Anyone who comes here I must battle to see if they are worthy of undertaking the trails.",he said as rushed towards Naruto,sword at his side and jumped.

As Naruto watched come down his thoughts flashed befored him that instant._He really means to kill me.Can I beat him.When I think about this is my first life-death siutation alone.No Sasuke,Kakashi,or Sakura to save me.Am I going to die?_,Naruto thought as the blade was inches from his face._NO,_Naruto as he opened his closed eyes to find himself holding Suichi,blocking Damian's sword."How?",Damian asked furious."**I shall help whoever is my master"**,Suichi said glowing.**"Master Uzumaki,please use me as you see fit"**,Suichi echoed.

"Alright.I won't back down,Damian!",Naruto shouted rushing at Damian,slashing sideways.Damian blocked and with his free hand blasted a gust of wind,saying"Wind Blast",blowing Naruto away."That is the power of the gods.Do you truly think you can beat that?"Wiping blood coming from his mouth he said simply,"I don't care whether it's power of the greatest god or demon.I'll still beat you!",he said determined as he got up."You don't know when to give up,do you?",Damian said annoyed."I'm not very good at that.",Naruto said with a smile as he readied his sword."Then die!",he said as he appeared before Naruto slashed downwards onlyed to be blocked by Naruto.

"Huh-",before he could finish his sentenced he was interruppted by Naruto punching him,sending him flying."Don't underestimate me.",he said breathing heavily from adrenaline."You managed to hit me.""Yeah,not used it?",Naruto said smiling. Damian touched his face to find himself bleeding."You may be able to take the trails,but you'll have to become much stronger.""Well I was strong enough to beat you.",Naruto bragged about.Suddenly Damian's chakra level exploded,his wound instantly healing.

"You really thought that was my all?",he said exploding with power._Such power!_,Naruto thought as Suichi disappeared._He made Suichi disappear_,he thought shocked.Suddenly Damian was in front of him.With a quick karate chop to his neck he knocked him out.Right before Naruto went to sleep he heard Damian murmer,"Please be the one who'll save your world.

When Naruto woke up he found himself on the outskirts of a town.With the wind blowing in his hair his only words was this."WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

**Would you consider that a cliffhanger?Anyway thank you for reading this chapter and putting up with**

**my slow-ass typing.Please review!**


	4. Some Time With The Girls

**Author's Note**

**I thank everyone who has read my story and given me reviews**

**and tips.Please kick back and enjoy chapter four.**

_I can't believe it,_a blushing Hinata thought,spacing out._If Naruto-kun calls me Hinata-chan he must consider me a friend...right?Maybe he's just being nice to me.I can't tell.But what if..._,Hinata thought as some very dirty thoughts went through her head._But I can't tell.I wish someone could help me_,she sighed as she sat down on a nearby bench in the park she was walking through.

"Yo,Hinata-chan!",a familiar voice yelled for her."Oh,hello Tenten-chan,how are you?",she said back,being brought back into reality."Fine,just back from a tough training with Neji-kun.",she said still sweating and her bra was showing through her shirt revealing her large breasts,catching more than a few glances from alot of guys and some women as she sat down next to Hinata."What's the matter,Hinata-san?",Tenten asked,knowing something was wrong with her."Oh,nothing,Tenten-san.",Hinata said clearly bothered by both her worries and the stares at them."Okay,now I know something wrong with on!Don't hide things from me.We're friends now!",Tenten said forcefully.

"Okay,say there's a person you like and you may be considered a friend to him,but you don't know if he likes you back in the same way.I was wondering what I-I mean the friend of mine should do.",she said,her face bright red as she twiddled her thumbs."I see.Well I can't help with that but I guess it's different for everyone.",Tenten said,remembering her many failed attempts to get closer to Neji."But anyway whose the one you like?",Tenten asked slyly,smirking."Umm,n-noone!",Hinata said loudly.

"Reeaallyy?",Tenten asked."Well,I can't help you anyway,cause I'm in the same boat as you.",Tenten said sighing."I have no idea how to tell Naruto-kun I love him!",Tenten confessed dramatically."What?",Hinata shouted,drawing some peoples' attention."Just kidding!",Tenten said with a laugh."I knew it!Sakura told me you like him,but I never believed her.Anyway don't worry,I think he's a good guy but I don't really know him.Still,for you get closer to him is a different story.He must consider you a friend from when he defended you when you fought Neji-kun.I really don't think he meant what he said but ever since that happened it's become harder to open to him.",Tenten said sadly remembering.

Flashback:"Neji,when we're done training want to go grab something to eat,just the two of us?",Tenten asked with a smile."No thank you,I'm not hungry.",Neji said emotionless.Rejection rating:Shot down.

"Hey Neji,I don't think I've ever seen your room before.Want to show me?",Tenten said trying her best to sound seductive."I prefer people not to be in my room.",Neji said clueless.Rejection rating:Crash and Burn.

"Neji,a great new club just opened.Want to check it out?",Tenten asked coyly."I don't like to dance.",Neji said walking away.Rejection rating:Why does she bother?

:End Flashback

"It's like trying to penetrate reinforced steel when it comes to him.But Naruto should different.Oblivious but different from what I've heard.",Tenten said matter-of-factly."B-but how will I ask him?"Hmm...let's gather Konoha's Kunoichi Quad Squad!",Tenten said lamely.After a couple of hours the four girls,Ino Sakura,Tenten,and Hinata sat in Tenten's living room."Why do you have to call us the "Quad Squad".",Ino asked annoyed."Sorry,I think Lee's starting to rub off on me.",Tenten embarressed.

"Well anyway what's the emergency problem?",Sakura asked Tenten."It's Hinata-chan's problem so she should say it.",Tenten said with a smirk."Well umm...my p-problem is uh...",Hinata mumbled.Had it not been for Tenten they would of been there all day."She needs help on how to get Naruto to go on a date with her.",Tenten said,smiling.A moment of silence filled the room,right before Ino burst out laughing,along with Sakura."That's it?",they both said."Why do you want to go out with that idiot,anyway.",Ino asked still a bit annoyed she had to cut her shopping time for this.

"He's a bit of a loser and is pretty weak and dumb.",said Ino harshly."A-achoo!",sneezed Naruto in a place far away."Ouch,don't you think you're being a bit cruel.That's when he was in the academy.He's alot stronger now.He even managed to defeat Kiba in the prelims.",Sakura said."Well he's still not very smart or mature.",Ino said arguing with Sakura."Man,what do you have against him,Ino?",Sakura said annoyed at her."None of your concern,forehead-girl.",Ino said wickedly."You are such a bitch,Ino-pig.",Sakura said loudly.

"Hey,before you guys beat each other up,Sakura is Naruto even a decent ninja?",Tenten asked curious."Well I suppose so. For some reason he's horrible at doing D-ranked missions,but when we aciddentally did an A-ranked mission,if it wasn't for Naruto we would of all died.",Sakura said sadly."What do you mean,Sakura?",Ino said suprised.She had already known about the mission,but not it's details."You see we were fighting against a rogue ninja.He had trapped Kakashi-sensei and he was telling us to run.I thought we were going to die but Naruto runs right up to the ninja and gets smacked away just to get his head protecter(If anyone knows the japanese way of the head protecter Naruto wears please tell me.)and then he like silently tell his plan to Sasuke and ends up freeing Kakashi-sensei.",Sakura finished looking downcast."The thing is I feel so weak and useless.I thought Naruto barely qualified as a ninja but he's much better than me.He's always getting better along with Sasuke.I see it when we're training and on missions,while I'm just trailing behind.",Sakura said sadly._OOH!I'LL JUST HAVE TO STRONGER TO IMPRESS NARUTO AND SASUKE.Wait a minute.Why'd I say Naruto first?_,Inner Sakura said.

"Wait a minute,this is about Hinata.",Sakura said quickly changing the subject from her personal feelings."Yeah,she's right.I suppose Naruto can have his moments.",Ino said tired of trying to argue."Don't worry Sakura.You'll get stronger.That I'll promise.",Ino said with a smile.""Alright!Operation:NaruHina begin!",Tenten said brightly."Ok,now if were gonna do this,we're gonna do it right.",Ino said seriously,drawing a air of silence."To the mall!",Ino shouted as they ran out of the apartment and headed to the mall.At the entrance Ino stopped them,deciding she was to be the leader in "Operation:NaruHina".

"Guys,I think it'll be easier if someone assign the parts of the clothes to everyone.You mind if I choose?",Ino said shyly."Well,I-",they began when Ino said,"Okay,I do the top of her clothes and bra and panties,Sakura does the bottom,and Tenten does the shoes and earrings.",Ino said sweetly,interuppting them."But I thought she asked us-",Tenten began before Sakura said ,trying hard not to cuss out Ino in public,"Just forget it",as she dragged Tenten into the mall."Umm...Ino,before you go want I'm I supposed to do?",Hinata asked shyly."Just hang around town and come back to Tenten's apartment at 7:00,kay?",Ino said as she tossed some coins to Hinata who hurriedly catched them."Buy some ice cream!",Ino yelled as disappeared into the mall.

"Well,I suppose today's been interesting.",Hinata said as she walked out of a ice cream shop,eating her ice cream."Ino,Sakura,Tenten.They're really nice.",Hinata said with a smile."...What if Naruto actually goes on a date with me?We'd go to the park with for a picnic,then watch a movie,and finally invite him into my house and room,then...",Hinata paused as a string of very dirty thoughts rushed through her mind and she turned bright red.

Mind reading of what Hinata is probably thinking":NARUTO BEEP ME HARD!SQUEEZE AND SUCK MYBEEPS!LICK MYBEEP HARDER,FASTER!I'M YOURBEEP!OOH!I'MBEEPING:End mind reading.Please insert neccesary words into BEEPs.

"Kakashi-sensei,are you even listening to me!",said an angry voice,snapping "innocent" Hinata out of her thoughts."Hmm,oh...of course I was Sasuke.",Kakashi said while reading one of his (in)famous Icha Icha books."But on the offchance I didn't could you remind me of what you said.",he asked obviously lying."I simply asked that we're just going to get the necessary supplies and go back up to the training area,right?",Sasuke asked seriously."Yes.",Kakashi answered blankly,his face buried into his book."You won't make any pit stops,right?",Sasuke said,practically begging."Of course,Sasuke.Hey you wouldn't mind if we took a pit stop to the bookstore so I can pick up the latest Icha Icha book.",Kakashi asked as if Sasuke hadn't spent to last two minutes begging him not to have to go to a pit stop so that they could finsh their training.

An awkward silence filled the air,separating the two from the crowd of people around them."You...You didn't even listen to me,did you?",Sasuke said amazed at Kakashi's unability to put down that damned,perverted,fucked up,piece of shit he called a book.Suddenly his hand was strangely drawn to his kunai pouch.He grabbed his hand struggling not to come any closer to his kunai pouch._Must resist urge to kill sensei_,Sasuke thought as he continued to struggle not to kill his teacher."You don't mind?Great!It's only on the other side and past the Uchiha memorial.",Kakashi said brightly.Suddenly Sasuke's left eye began to twitch._Oh crap,I am pushing it.Oh well I'm not in any real trouble unless he starts to smile.That day was horrible._

Flashback:"Uh...This is the latest Kakashi has ever been...six hrs.",Sakura said as she looked over her teammates.Naruto had long gone to sleep while Sasuke was leaning against a tree in his normal "cool pose" with his arms crossed.Though upon closer inspection one of his eyes were twitching madly.Finally Kakashi appeared only to narrowly dodge a kunai to the head thrown by the now wide-awake Naruto."Naruto,what was that for!",he shouted."Uh,sorry 'bout that.I just woke up and a thought you were an enemy.",Naruto explained."Yeah, it was probably just reflex,Kakashi-sensei.",Sakura said,defending Naruto as she smiled at him.She also saw Sasuke giving Naruto a smirk too._Reflex,my ass_,Kakashi thought."Anyway what's today's mission?",Naruto asked,stretching.

"There is no mission today.I just thought it'd be funnier if I made you wait six hrs. for me.",Kakashi said smiling.A silence passed over them as they took in the news.Suddenly Sakura appeared before him trying to grab him when he jumped back."Kaakaashiii-sensei!",Sakura said looking like a psycho killer.Kakashi slowly backed away until he bumped into something.He slowly turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke."Guys I'm sorry,please call Sakura off.",He begged but he realized it was useless when Naruto eyes turned a blood-red and Sasuke mouth turned into a smile worthy of the sickest serial killer ever.

Kakashi barely had time to use the kawimari jutsu(substitution jutsu.) to replace himself with a clone before Naruto sliced off the clone's head,Sakura pierced the clone's jewels,and Sasuke cooked the clone using his Blaze of Glory jutsu.That was a horrible day.Strangely for the next month Kakashi was never late.

:End Flashback.

Hinata decided to say hello before Sasuke committed homicide."Hello Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san.",Hinata said,snapping Sasuke out of his trance as he dropped the kunai inches away from Kakashi's head."Mommy,why was he holding a kunai at that man.",a child said."Don't look at the bad man.",his mother said as they walked away.Kakashi quickly took the opening to disappear,leaving nothing but a note in the place he once stood.Sasuke quickly looked it over then dropped it and walked away."Be back at three,meaning he'll be there by six.I gotta learn how to control my temper.",Sasuke mumbled as he walked away back to the training area,leaving Hinata by herself."That...was strange.",she said puzzled as the wind blew her hair.

7:00 finally came by and landed in front of Tenten's apartment.She was about to knock before Ino quickly opened the door,grabbed her in,then closed it,shutting themselves from the rest world,hiding whatever that would happen in that room.Tenten quickly pushed her into her walk-in wardrobe closet."What's going on?",she said,the only words that were that were heard while the door of the closet was open before it closed.Sakura and Ino quickly pressed glass cup into the door and put their ears to it,hearing what went on in the closet."T-tenten-chan,what are you doing?",Hinata said almost shouting was what Ino and Sakura heard."I'm sorry but those clothes have got to go.",Tenten was heard to say.Suddenly a thud was heard."AHH!Tenten-chan don't!Please stop!Forget about it!",Hinata shouted.After a couple of minutes they heard Tenten say,"Now,was that so bad?"."Please don't look at me.",Hinata murmered."Still not comfortable,eh?I know!",Tenten said brightly.

In a swirl of clothes,Tenten became completely nude."You should be more comfortable now.It'll be like we're in hot springs!",she said with a smile.(Seriously,what made her think that'd would make anyone would feel more comfortable by being nude.)"Oh my,Tenten you have a great body.",Hinata said trying not to sound like a lesbian."Thanks,but you have much bigger breasts.They're almost E-cup.You must have been hiding them under that jacket you always wear.After a couple of clothes swishing they heard Tenten say,"Anyway feel this."."Oh my,it's so soft!",Hinata said,almost yelling._What the fuck?_,Ino and Sakura both thought."Soft,yet firm.",Hinata said contentedly."It's even smells nice.",she exclaimed."Yeah I know.They're awesome,aren't they.",Tenten said as Ino and Sakura busted down the door."What the hell are you guys doing?",they said as they saw Tenten and Hinata trying out Hinata's new clothes.Hinata was feeling the clothes that Tenten was wearing."Huh?",they said very,very confused.

After a lot noise,confusion,and cursing they all ended up in the living room,drinking tea.Hinata sat in one of her new clothes,blushing a bit.It a low-cut white dress with a red dragon embroidered in the front.The dress emphasised her breasts and ass,while it also showed off her slender legs."It looks great on you!",Tenten said with a smile while Sakura and Ino were quiet until Ino finally asked,"Um...Tenten,what were you and Hinata doing",she asked sweetly."What do you mean?",Tenten asked."Oh nothing,nothing.",Sakura said,covering Ino mouthing as she struggled."Wait a second,what time is it?",Ino said suddenly as she broke free of Sakura."8:30,Why?",Hinata said worried."Shit!I have to close the flower shop for tonight.",she said as she grabbed her purse and got ready to leave.Everyone decided it was time to go as they all got their things."Thanks,everyone for helping me.",Hinata said."It was no problem.We just picked out good clothes and put it on the Hyuga tab.

"It wasn't too expensive,was it?",Hinata asked."My dad hates spending money on things he doesn't think is important.One time,my friend went and spent 50,000 ryo on clothes and when I told my dad this I never saw her again.",Hinata said sadly."Um...,we need to go somewhere.",Sakura said pushing Tenten and Ino out of the apartment."What are we going to do?We spent 100,000 ryo and the bill is going to be delivered tomorrow!",Sakura said worried."Simple.We deny,hide,and run.",Ino said seriously."In other words,the plan you used when you tried to kiss Sasuke in front of his fangirls?",Sakura asked."Exactly.",she answered."Well, see ya.I need to get back to my apartment.If we live through the night I'll see you later.",Tenten said as she walked away,waving goodbye as they went their separate ways.

Early in morning Hiashi Hyuga had gotten the mail."Hmm,a bill for Hinata,huh?Can't be much.",he said said as opened the letter,reading it.Suddenly he dropped it."Uh...100,000 ryo in cost of clothes.WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!",he screamed waking virtually everyone in the village.Sakura,Ino,and Tenten looked up,just finishing the traps they had set.In the hallway of Ino's house which they slept in last night.The spikes hidden by the rugs on both ceiling and floor,hidden wall flamethrower,swinging axes,pressure-sensitive arrow-shooters,and the kunai shooter from the Naruto:The Big Mission to rescue the Snow Princess."You think that maybe he won't be mad?",Tenten asked as they heard the shout."Get back to digging the pit full of sharks!",Ino shouted.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter.If I got Tenten's character wrong.Out of Gai's team she's the most unoticed of them.**

**I haven't seen the japanese episodes that explained her character so if you know please tell.See you next chapter!**


	5. History Lessons In a Alternate World

**Author's Note**

**I hope you enjoyed my last chapter.Sorry if I've taken long to update. I thank everyone**

**who has given me reviews and now onto chapter five!**

"Welcome to Iselia,the Town of Fate!"the sign Naruto read said."Iselia,eh?Isn't that the name of a town in a game?",Naruto said as he walked into the town.(A/NIf you don't know the game it's Tales of Symphonia,an awesome rpg for the gamecube.)The city's people hurriedly busily from place to place,not even giving Naruto a glance,much less a glare.He smiled happily,loving the feeling that he was being treated like a normal kid._Anyway,what the hell am I here for?_,he thought as he suddenly remembered his fight with Damian."The Trails of Fate.But how am I supposed to get there?It seems like incredible training.With it I could beat that Neji bastard for sure!",he said to himself.He suddenly bumped into something warm and soft and slightly squishy.

He looked up to find a beautiful,blue-haired,green-eyed woman with pale skin and seductive eyes.She was wearing something akin to what Yukie wore in the first Naruto movie.He was wedged in her "gifted" breasts."Huh?",he said as he braced himself for a slap.A similar thing happened with Sakura and his left cheek still stung.Instead of a slap to face she pressed his face closer to her breasts._What the hell?_,Naruto thought when he backed away."What's a cute boy like you,doing in a place like this?",she said seductively."Huh?",he gasped as he looked around.Hookers lined the street corner,bars and gambling spots were plentiful and once in a while someone would be thrown out of a window or door."Uh...I was just thinking and wandered here.",Naruto said,hoping that she didn't think he came there for any of those things.

"...Or maybe you came here to try and and seduce a woman like me?",she accused in an amused voice."What?",Naruto said in shock."Oh,just shut up and buy me drink!",she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a bar.When they got there she quickly opened the door and went in.People were suprised when they saw a woman bring a young boy into the bar but when they saw who it was they quickly went back to their business.They went to the bartender who was an old man with a thick beard,wearing peasant-type clothes."Yo Pietro,hit me with the usual!",she said excited."Raine,you sure you can afford it?",he said. He then looked at Naruto and said,"You're going to make that kid pay,aren't you?",he accused."Why,of course not.",she said."I know you will.Well,this'll be on the house.I don't want to make a kid pay for you.",he said as he went into the back of the bar to get her drinks.

"Thanks kid!He almost never gives away free drinks.",she said as she got closer and whispered seductively,"I'll make sure to pay you back after this."Naruto suddenly pulled back away.As blood tempted to spurt from his nose.e quickly covered it._Just who is this woman?_,he thought as he calmed down.When Pietro finally came back with her drinks he almost hit his head on the floor.There was 29 bottles of wine,varying from different flavors and kinds."Isn't that a bit much?",he said but his words fell on deaf ears,for had already gulped down one bottle and working on the second.Naruto got thirsty watching her drink and got out his Gama-chan money bag."Hey oji-san(old man)can I get some milk-",Naruto paused and sniffed the air._Could it be?The heavenly aroma,the taste to end all tastes_,he thought when he shouted,"Hey,do you have some ramen back there?"

"Why yes,I'm cooking some.It's not really for sale.It's just a ramen is something I like to do.",he said puzzled. "May I please have some!",he practically shouted."Okay,but I'm not sure you'll like it.",Pietro said a bit excited when he came back with a steaming bowl of ramen."It's a bit of a combination of ingredients.I call it "Pietro's Wonder Ramen!".",he said as he sat it before Naruto.Raine,who was on her 15th bottle looked at as Naruto sniffed the ramen."Oh my,I forgot that you needed chopsticks.I'll go get some.",he said when he was about to leave when Naruto said,"Don't worry I already have some.",as he pulled some from his pocket."Do you always carry chopsticks around?",Pietro said a bit worryed for Naruto."There's nothing wrong with that!I'm just,uh...prepared!That's it.

"Well anyway,how's it taste?",Pietro asked,getting impatient.Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and slowly tasted the noodles.Pietro looked intense as a drop of sweat trickled down his nose."Its...",Naruto said quietly."Yes?",Pietro questioned."It's...",he repeated."Damn it!Hurry up and spit it out!",Pietro shouted."DELISCIOUS!",he nearly screamed.Disturbing nearly everyone."I don't believe it's better than my favorite ramen stand.",(I can't remember's it name.Please tell me what's it name.)he said crying rivers."Ramen this good...Is once-in-a-lifetime.I'll cherish it forever!",he said."It's really that good?",he said amazed at himself."Sir!If you do not open a ramen stand it will be crime to me to make ramen this good and not share it with anyone who enjoys ramen.",he said with a serious look."Well,uh,sure!Why not!It's always been my dream.".he said inspired.

"Well anyway,time to enjoy this ramen!",he said loudly when suddenly a fist banged the table and knocked the ramen bowl off the table.Time seemed to slow down as he watched it fall._NOOOOOOO!_,he screamed in his mind.When it shattered if felt as if his heart shattered."Hey,hey,hey!I see you have the guts to show your face around here,Raine.How dare you make me pay for your drinks and you just ditch me!",a fat balding man yelled."Pffft!You really thought I'd degrade myself by doing anything with you?I was just short on cash and needed someone to pay for it.And besides,I already have a boyfriend.",she revealed."Who is the bastard!",the man shouted."Him.",she said,pointing to the silent Naruto."You little brat!Think you're a major player just because you scored with one of the hottest chicks in town.I'll have to teach you a lesson.",he shouted.

He quickly whipped out a pocketknife,startling Raine and Pietro,and thrusted it to Naruto's forehead only to be stopped by Naruto holding his wrist,looking at the ground."You...killed...it!My Ramen!",he said struggling not to go Kyuubi on his fatass."Huh?You mean Pietro's ramen?The ramen that was in the pot I ate?",he asked,curious.Suddenly the grip on his wrist tightened to the point where his arm almost broke."You...BASTARD!"he screamed eyes blood-red and when for an instant he disappeared only to reappear in front of him and punched him in the face as hard as he could,launching the man out of the bar._My ramen has been avenged_,he thought as he stared through the huge hole now in the bar.After that event Naruto quickly left after Raine told him that she had infomation she could give him.Though he had to come to her house.

And that was the reason why he was standing in front of someone's house who was probably a child rapist.He quickly knocked on the door,waited half a second and tried to run away as fast as he could when the door flew open and a hand shot out and grabbed his leg,tripping him.He screamed pityfully as he was dragged into the house.When he was in the door shut with a creak. After a moment of struggling someone pressed a napkin to his nose and he quickly fell asleep.When he awoke he found himself on a bed shirtless,pantless,and in his boxers while his arms and legs were tied in a way that formed an x shape.He looked around and found himself in a room with a widescreen TV with a DVD player.Beside it was many dirty movies and a drawer.(If you're wondering how could people in Naruto could have this stuff in one of the earlier episodes it showed Team 7 using wireless communicaters to catch a cat.)

Suddenly a door in the room opened and Raine appeared in a Domatrix latex outfit that showed much there was little to imagine.Naruto's bloody nose quickly became dry instantly when he saw the whip in her hands._Oh shit_,he thought."**_HAHAHAH!Oh shit is right,my friend.You are screwed!Literally!"_**,a deep menacing voice said._Who are-Wait a minute.Is that you Kyuubi?_,Naruto mentally yelled at him."**_Damn right it is."_**,he said in Naruto's mind._Why are you even here?_,Naruto asked."**_I usually come out when my host is in extreme danger of dying."_**,he said._So you'll help me?_,he asked hopeful.**_"Yeah of course.By getting you laid.The last I got any action was when I went over to the Two-tailed Cat for some lovin'!Those were the good days."_**,he said remembering.

_Don't show your sexual escapedes to meYou know whatever you remember I remem-Holy shit!You did that to her!God,get into your cage now!_,he said as he forced the Kyuubi away from his conciousness.**"Y_ou stupid brat!I swear I'll copy everything that happens into my memory and show again and again in your mind!",_**he yelled as he was forced back into his cage.Naruto quickly opened his eyes to find Raine straddling him."Uh...Raine,what-",he said as he remembered her name right before she cracked the whip onto his chest."Shit?",he said in pain."From now on you are to call me Mistress Raine!",she shouted with authority.Before she came down onto him the only words he could remember saying was this."Oh shit!"

After the sun had risen Naruto's legs wobbled as he walked through town towards his destination._Damn,was she brutal!She did everything to me except taking my virginity!I wonder if I'm half a virgin?Still if what she said is true,getting home could be alot harder than I thought_,he thought as he remembered what she said to him.

Flashback:"Awww!Tuckered out,Naru-kun?",Raine said,nicknaming him,while she wore a towel.Naruto who had two rolls of toilet paper shoved into his nose nostrils to soak up all the blood that had spurted from his nose."It was so much fun playing with you.Well,all good things must come to an end.Well anyway,you came here for infomation on how to get back home right?Well don't worry about missing anything because here time is nonexistant in your world.You stay here for a month and return on the same day you left without growing any older.The reason is that you are in a parallel world.You could stay here for an eternity and not grow any older.Though there is only one way of getting back to your world.By passing through the Trails of Fate.You see,there is a reason Iselia is called the town of fate.The reason is because once,every fifty years a portal opens in the middle of the city.Where the castle is.You see there is a song that speaks of a legend that has been passed down for thousands of years.This is the song.

_"The one who passes the trails of fate,the trail of bravery,_

_one must go through it and face their worst fears._

_And thou shalt fight to the death in the trail of strength_

_And in the final trail one must be pure of heart in the_

_trail of spirit one must be pure of heart.One must be _

_pure of heart.And if one shalt pass the trails of fate_

_thou shalt be granted with strength beyond strength,_

_wisdom beyond wisdom,bravery beyond bravery."_

Raine finished beautifully._That was beautiful_,Naruto thought his mouth shaping an "o"."You see,there are three trails.The Trail of Bravery,the Trail of Strength,and the Trail of Spirit.These three trails are all we know of the world of fate.The song was passed throughout the world of Symphonia and wars broke out between Slyvarant and the neighboring country of Te'the'alla because only one person was allowed to go into the portal and it would shut itself until the next fifty years.The wars of who would claim the power that fate had promised were brutal.Then something began that almost killed all of us.Everything in this world is composed from mana.Different from your world mana is the chakra of your world.Without it we would all die.But we were supplyed with infinite mana from the great Kharlan Tree.But the wars and deaths of hundreds of innocents killed the tree.Soon we were starving for mana and the wars were not stopping.

Were it not for the hero,Mithos,we would have been destroyed.But it was he who was there when the two countries signed the peace treaties.It was said that Mithos sacrificed himself to replenish the mana and to save us.The mana was limited though.And for thousands of years that was what everyone believed.The Goddess Martel cried at the sorrow that we had caused and went to sleep when Mithos gave himself up.And it was said that the chosen,someone of angel descent,would have become a full angel by breaking the seals of fire,light,water,and wind.And go to the Tower of Salvation to sacrifice themselves to return mana temporarily.The truth that Mithos was a half-elf and-",Raine said before Naruto interuppted her."You have half-elf and elves in this world?",Naruto said."Well used to.Humans,elves,and half-elves interbred so much it's hard to find that's pure-blooded nowadays.",Raine said.

"But anyway,Mithos' sister named Martel was killed bcause of a human's prejudice towards half-elves.He then gained enough power to split the world in two.He then created mana links to the eights seals which was four for each world.The others seals were ice,lightning,earth,and darkness.The chosen part was to choose a suitable body for Martel's soul.Martel's body had died but her soul lived.This cycle continued for many a year 'till a boy named Lloyd who knew the next chosen came with her on the quest without knowing she would die.He was raised by a dwarf and had absolutely no prejudice to half-elves.The people who came on the journey were Lloyd,a seventeen year old who self-taught himself swordsmanship and at the end became an master swordsman and an angel.Genis,a sixteen year old half-elf who knew a little magic at the end became a master wizard.Along with the people they met and knew they went into the world regeneration quest they aciddentally discovered the secrets behind Cruxis,the organization behind the chosen.

Finally Lloyd and his allies fought and defeated Mithos and restored the two worlds by resurrecting the Great Kharlan tree.In the end the two worlds were restored and the dispute upen the matter of the portal was settled by a tournament in which warriors battle to see who will go into the portal.",she finished in a bored tone only to Naruto sleeping heavily.Naruto,who was now wide awake with a red hand print on his cheek said,"So what you're saying is...",Naruto suddenly full of energy,"that if I win the tournament I'll be able to pass the trails of fate and go home ,and as a bonus get the power to protect the people who are precious to me.",he said as he got more and more tired."I'll be able protect Iruka-sensei,Kakashi-sensei,Kohonamaru,and even Sasuke-teme if they need me to.",he said half asleep."And be able to protect Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan.",he said as he fell asleep from exhaustion.When Naruto fell completely asleep Raine kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room._Maybe he could be the one.Though for a ninja he didn't even ask how I knew all of that_,she thought.

:End Flashback

After waking up,eating breakfast at Raine's place,while still being wary of her,he listened when she said the tournament would take place in a month and she knew a person who owed her a favor who could train him.His name was Zelos Wilder.An incredibly strong warrior who was a master of the ninja arts.Which led him to were he was now.When he reached the top of the mountain which was over a very large female hot springs.Naruto hefted his backpack and looked around to find a cabin.Then when he checked nobody was home.Hearing some talking in the forest he quickly jumped towards the source silently.Oh,I think you've really changed.!",a woman in light purple clothes with a pink sash separating black pant legs with purple cloth-covered boots yelled."You got that right,hunny!Keep that up hunny and you'll be rewarded.",a man said seductively,earning a glare from the raven-haired beautiful woman but she shrugged it off.Naruto quickly jumped onto a near branch to find a man with flamboyant red hair wearing a pink vest,fancy,white undershirt,and baggy white pants with a dagger in it's sheath tucked under his belt.He was with an attractive woman."Are you sure noone's going to see us?",the woman said a bit worried.

"Why of course not!We're deep in the forest.Noone ever comes out this far.",he said smoothly._Ugghh!This is making it harder to forget about last night.Not to mention that the bastard Kyuubi is replaying it in my mind_,Naruto thought about to leave when he noticed something._Someone's nearby_,he thought as he look to the tree branch above him.Holding a video camera a clone of the man was taping the entire.Naruto looked around and more clones were around the clearing the man and woman._Is that kage bunshin?Why is the guy taping this_,he thought when he remembered Jiraiya's training.When the man was about to see the woman take her shirt he heard someone and spun around to find a pissed blonde boy holding a video camera towards him."Oi,perverted liar!What are you doing taping what's happening!",he shouted at him.

"Oh shit!",he said to himself.He slowly turned around to look at the woman.An intense killing aura was coming from her.A cute little squrriel walked a right by her and instantly died.The red-haired man,who watched the animal killing had almost pissed his pant."Um...Sheena,come on I wasn't video taping,you!You know me well enough that I would never do something like that.",he said,trying to sound as believeable as he could.Sheena quickly flashed a your-kidding-me look."Ok,I may have been taping you but I swear in my mom's name it was for me to remember the wondrous moment that was about to occur before that brat came!",the man begged on his knees."Okay,I won't beat the fuck out of you,but it'll be a while before I ever do this again.Oh, and...",she stopped as she punched him in face and sent him into a boulder.

_Maybe I shouldn't have did that.She's crueler than Sakura_,Naruto thought out of pity for the man as the woman started to walk away.Naruto's eyes trailed down the curve of her back._My eyes,I can't stop them_,he thought when the woman bent down giving Naruto and the man,if he was conscious,a nice view,before throwing a rock at Naruto's head,sufficiently knocking him off the branch and made him land on his head into the hard ground as he watched the woman walk away._How cruel_,he thought as he passed out.

**Author's Note**

**I know I've taken forever to update but please forgive me and review.**

**Narukage,signing out!**


End file.
